Q&A for The Crumbled Earth
by falachen
Summary: Welcome to the Crumbled Earth. An RPG that my friends and I began many years ago. Now the game has begun! This is where you can ask questions and have them answered. That way author notes are long in the story version. The game/story is titled: The Crumbled Earth RPG. So read it if you dare to enter this world.
1. Rules and Background

**Hey all! My friends and I used to play an RPG based on Warriors, mixed with concepts from many other genres/books, several years ago. One of my friends was a part of the roleplay "The Paradise Trials" when it first started out. Now he and several others are looking forward to Dingopaws and Grump-the-Deer's roleplay "The Labyrinth's End". That got us thinking about our old RPG!**

 **So, we've revamped the story and our characters. However, we can't play like we used to as many of us live in different states now. Yet I decided (with permission from my friends) to pay homage to the RPG by turning it into a story. My friends will constantly be helping me progress the story and make sure the characters remain true to their creators.**

 **Therefore, I would like to welcome all of you to our RPG! This "first chapter" explains our rules, history of the world, land areas, and how** _ **YOU**_ **may affect the trials to come!**

 **Welcome to the Crumbled Earth!**

* * *

 _ **History:**_

Humans have abused and destroyed the world…until nature fought back. Now the land is wild and free without human interference. Oceans have overtaken the lowlands and marshes. Forests have strangled the plains. Ice from the north and south continuously fight to grow. Storms are powerful and deadly. Mountains are a barren wasteland. Prey have learned to fight back against the predators.

Here is where you live, whether alone or with a family. Each place provides one with unique experiences and skills. Those who live in caverns by the sea are hostile and adaptable. Cats in the mountains are powerful climbers and are capable of starving for days on end. Forests are filled with secrets, making all who dwell there like mist with hearts locked behind silent jaws. Still others hunt upon the freezing snow, moving as if a blur with thick coats acting like armor. Within the few marshes that still exist, you'll find those immune to almost any disease and poison…and legends say they can poison you.

Stories have been passed down to you. When nature rebelled against humans, it needed to take physical forms to do so. These physical forms have remained alive, roaming the land and influencing what is going on. It's up to you whether you believe these tales. However, one thing is clear: nature hates abusers. Mistakes often end in death or life-changing injury. The tales say that by befriending the spirits of nature and doing favors for them, you can earn eternal peace in a starry land for you and the kin you choose to bring with you. Yet other stories circulate…of how these "favors" often end only in suffering or death. Truth is unknown. All you know is of yourself and, if you have any, your kin and friends.

The question remains carved in stone: _How far will you go to fulfill the desires of your heart?_

* * *

 _ **Rules:**_

These are the rules my friends and I created (several have been adapted over the years).

If you decide to enter this world, then these rules will apply to you. The next section will explain your role in the events to come.

1\. Your character cannot have any super abilities (super speed, strength, magic, etc.)

2\. Your character may have an item of value. This cannot hold any special properties or grant any powers that improve your character's stats. Such items can only be of sentimental value.

3\. Character skills and color palette are based on the area he/she originally starts in. Such descriptions will be explained later. Example: cats from the snow are white, gray, black, or a mixture of these colors and usually possess greater speed and camouflage abilities.

4\. In battles or disasters, no cat walks away unharmed unless not a part of said fight or in a shelter that can survive the disaster. Everyone will walk away with some type of injury depending on what they role (we use a random generator online).

5\. Characters will react to situations like their creator would. Their personality might be different, but all choices and reactions must be based on the creator him/herself.

6\. All creators will respect the decisions and beliefs of others while playing. No cursing or demeaning statements are allowed. Each creator/character has their own choices and path to follow in the story.

7\. Most characters will be on their own for the first three chapters. After that, they are free to form alliances and travel in groups or continue to travel alone. Every fifth chapter (so starting at chapter 8 - when you ignore chapters like this) will have a random role (again using the generator we have). Based on the role, cats may be forced to fight, interact with other loners/groups, face a trial, or face a natural disaster. These CANNOT be avoided. Characters must interact/react accordingly.

8\. If a character chooses to believe in and follow a certain Nature Spirit then their path is governed by the Spirit's laws and must undergo any trials presented. Another Spirit may try to sway loyalty but if the character turns then the consequences are unknown.

9\. The goal of this RPG is to survive in a harsh world. That means different things to different people – thus everyone's story is different. If a character runs out of their life meter then they pass on and no longer physically affect the story of others (grief, revenge, etc. are still acceptable). If a character dies and has been following a Spirit then their fate in the afterlife is up to said Spirit.

10\. Have fun and enjoy the game above all else!

* * *

 _ **Readers: Not Participate**_

All readers can affect the story or participate in it.

If you choose to watch from afar and **not participate** directly then you have certain privileges. All your voices will be placed in the comments. If you aren't comfortable with that and have an account, then you can Private Message me and I'll put it in the comments for you under my username.

1\. You can choose which natural disasters are available to wreak havoc on the characters.

2\. You can choose which Nature Spirit to support. If you do this, you become a "voice of nature" for the Spirit and influence how they interact with the characters. For example, if a character comes to your Spirit and asks for help curing a sick loved one, you can encourage the Spirit to help this cat and name a favor the cat can do in return for such a deed. Each Spirit is different from the others. Some Spirits are crueler and eviler while others are purer and kinder. However, if you support an action then you MUST suggest a favor. No Spirit aides a living character without demanding a favor in return, regardless of how kind and pure they are.

3\. If a character dies, regardless of whether they are following a Spirit or not, you have a say in what happens in their afterlife – but be fair-warned, this may affect the character's loved ones as well.

* * *

 _ **Readers: Participate**_

If you choose to **participate** and enter the Crumbled Earth, you will create your own character. **However** , you MUST have a username in this fanfiction server so we can communicate about what your character roles.

You will submit your characters via Private Message with a description, where they originate, family connections (state if they currently live alone or not), their name, any items of value, personality, and if they have a tendency towards one Spirit. Don't fret about the Spirit one just yet! You are just stating a tendency towards one, but your character may choose to follow a different one if that's your decision in the end.

I will write your characters specific actions and words. In Private Message, I will tell you what you role for each chapter and what your situation is. Most of the time you will be moving like a normal story but natural disasters, meeting enemies, meeting other groups/cats, and possibly meeting a Spirit are all up in the air so be prepared. Also, I may present you with the choice of how to interact with other characters and you will need to decide what to do.

You cannot base your reactions off characters you have zero interaction with at the time of decision. So, if a loner discovers something, then your character doesn't know what that loner discovered. However, if you're in a group and the group learns something then your character learns it too.

If you choose to join and I contact you, you have five days to respond (so if I contact you on Sunday, you have until Friday night). If you don't respond, then your character will not have a choice in what happens. If consistent no responses occur, then your character will "die" and be removed.

* * *

 _ **Nature Spirits:**_

These are what the cats of the Crumbled Earth know the physical forms of nature as. Each one has a different temperament and responds to a cat's decisions differently. Each Spirit has a name. If a character discovers a Spirit's name, then they've reached the elusive "friendship" level with that Spirit. This "friendship" level has a lot of perks, namely your character can call upon aide without needing to perform a favor in return. But beware angering a Spirit as the consequences can be dire.

The descriptions below are what legends say. However, each Spirit may approach a character acting or looking differently. Yet pay attention to the small details as these may give you a clue to the Spirit's true identity.

Water Spirit: Normally described as sweet, friendly, hyper, and quick to laugh. Powers can be world changing. Favors, according to legend, often challenge a cat's loyalty.

Rock Spirit: Legends describe as brooding and silent, with communication transferred through thought. Hard to befriend and anger (but don't push your luck!). Favors often require feats of strength or endurance.

Sand Spirit: Described as sarcastic and sharp-tongued. Will demand the completion of favors before helping a cat. Quick to anger and holds a grudge. Favors are rigorous and require a lot of willpower.

Plant Spirit: This Spirit is hard to find so there isn't much known. Often appearing as a female, this Spirit will request favors that push cat's out of their comfort zones.

Air Spirit: One of the first Spirits to turn against humans. This Spirit is quick-witted and quick a joke. But favors often have multiple stages before being deemed complete. Angering this Spirit isn't a good idea as it is allies with all other Spirits except the Night Spirit.

Night Spirit: This Spirit rarely comes to a cat's aide. True loyalty must be proven first. Character, personality, and normal favor patterns are unknown.

Day Spirit: Legends describe this Spirit as a puppet-master. One favor is never enough. Often portrays a world-weary attitude. This Spirit is quick to grant a cat's requests, though for what end purpose is unknown.

Fire Spirit: Unlike typical descriptions, this Spirit is caring and warm. Often appearing as a loner in an area, this Spirit will be welcoming and kind. Favors often involved getting into heated messes however.

Storm Spirit: Beware this Spirit's wrath as it is the quickest to anger and punish what it deems as guilty. Favors require lots of energy and zero complaining. In order to find this Spirit, one must brave the heart of the worst storms.

Spirit of the Seasons: One of the two highest Spirits. Its coat changes depending on where the Spirit appears. This Spirit will find you and will ask for a favor regardless of a character's needs. However, this Spirit often doesn't care if a cat accepts to perform a favor (though legends highly suggest a cat does). Personality changes like the seasons.

Spirit of Wisdom and Healing: The other highest Spirit. Description of this Spirit is a brutal one. A character either faces the healing side or the wise side. Both demand favors that require high risk. Loved ones and friends may become this Spirit's insurance that a favor will be completed.

 **Favors** come in many shapes and require different skills. Beware when approaching a Spirit. Once a character asks for whatever he/she want, he/she is bound to complete the favor, regardless of what it is. Failure to complete a favor results in a negative relationship boost with said Spirit and consequences _will_ follow.

* * *

 _ **The Land (and Skills Granted in each):**_

Sea-shore Caverns: This area of land runs along any ocean bank. High banks are filled with caverns created by the pounding water. Cats here are strong swimmers, hardened pads can sense the slightest movement in the sands, and claws are razor sharp. Prey here is scarce but the cats adapt to hunt whatever prey is nearby, most common being crabs, fish, jellyfish, and birds. Coats are often darker in color, such as browns and blacks, but colors such as red, gray, and white can occur.

Frozen North: This land is mostly forests covered in deep snow. Large prey and predators stalk this land as well as the cats who call it home. With pelts with white, gray, black, and dark brown, these cats are skilled in silent stalking and masters group attacks. Large, wide paws help these cats walk upon the snow. Powerful front legs help them to dig when necessary. These cats are excellent night hunters as well.

Forests: Dark, dry, and filled with plants of all kinds. Prey of all kinds roam here. Predators, both large and small, also call these places home. Often a curious cat can find the remnants of the human world before, now covered in the surrounding forest. With so many dangers, silence is key. Most forest cats are believed to be mute because of how little they talk. Muscles are lean but powerful, useful for both speed and power. These cats are excellent tree climbers and masters of silent stalking. However, these cats often live alone and are well-fed. Coats come in all natural colors and patterns.

Mountains: These towering piles of rock once held forests but are now barren and foreboding. Animals here are both predator and prey. Group living and survival is a necessity. Powerful bodies are hardened and trained for strength. Killing quick is a natural instinct. These cats look thin and weak but aren't to be challenged. They are capable of starving for days without food. They will also eat anything they can kill. Their coats are often very dark brown, gray, or black.

Frozen South: This area is more icy plains than forests. Cats here are gray, white, and black like the northern cats. However, their bodies are often leaner and built for speed. Claws are short, long enough to steady the running cat while on ice. These cats have great hearing and tracking abilities. They are endurance fighters and hunters.

Marshes: Only a few marshes still exist. Cats who live here only exist in legend as they don't travel beyond their home. Noses are finely tuned to ignore the terrible swamp smell. Colorful pelts mimic their prey, which are often poisonous. Legends say that these cats eat so many poisonous and venomous animals that their claws are coated in the toxins. These cats don't hide or run from a fight.

* * *

 **I'll post the characters my friends and I created in the next chapter. As of right now, one of my friends is working on drawing the characters out so next chapter I may have a website link for you to go to.**

 **If you wish to participate, make sure you read the rules and what is required of you. We are being nice by allowing you to join so please respect the rules we've laid out.**

 **If you are uncertain about something because it isn't clear, then feel free to ask! I'll make any adjustments to this if a person is confused or I'll answer it via comments/Private Messaging.**

 **Once again, Welcome to the Crumbled Earth!**


	2. Starting Date! Special Announcement!

**Hello everyone!**

 **The Crumbled Earth will be starting up soon! We are accepting players until the end of the month: _October 31st_ at midnight.**

 **Starting November 1st all players will be getting their beginning script and game will begin! However, if you submit your character before _October 27th_ then you will be getting a link to a website one of us (the creators) is currently working on. The reason we are keeping a secret for the time being, but it has something to do with your character!**

 **If you have any questions on the rules, how to play, how to submit a character, or anything else, then leave a comment and we'll answer it for you!**

 **This current placement will NOT be the final story destination. Once the game starts, I will be creating a "new story" for it. This one will be for questions/answer only.**

 **Currently we have six players ready to start. Are you going to join them?**


	3. Website Link

**Hey all!**

 **Today is the first launch of The Crumbled Earth RPG website. You can follow this link -**

 **thecrumbledearthrpg . weebly . com (just eliminate the spaces).**

 **Note that there is a place where you can submit your characters but please be aware that unless you have an account here your character will simply be played without your input. Therefore, if you wish to fully engage in the game then please make sure you contact me (Falachen) and say you submitted a character via the website.**

 **In the future, when the game starts, another piece will be added where you can play a Nature Spirit's voice.**

 **One more thing - remember that when the first chapter comes out it will be on a different "story". This piece is only for Q &A or notices.**


End file.
